the hanyou spirits
by Maru-sha
Summary: MARKED FOR DELETION SOON. Koga and his adopted son Shippo have just moved into a new house. Ingnoring the warning they get from a passerby about the house and its legend about 2 ghosts that haunt the house.


Moving isn't an easy thing to do. Especially if you have to move very far. That's what Shippo thought as he sat in the back seat of a car while Koga, his father, drove the car. "how much longer Koga ?" asked Shippo. "not too long, be patient" said Koga as he continued driving. "one question, how come you never call me father ?" asked Koga. "it seems weird if I do" said Shippo. "I had some compassion enough to adopt you from the orphanage, but if you call me father, it makes me sound old" said Koga. "I know, plus we don't look alike...that's another reason" said Shippo. Koga chuckled and made the turn-off to exit the freeway.  
  
After 10 minutes of driving, Koga stopped the car. "did we take a wrong turn ?" asked Shippo. "maybe, I don't see our house anywhere" said Koga. "look, maybe he can help us" said Shippo as he pointed to someone dashing down the street. Koga honked the car honk at the person, which nearly scared the person to death. Koga rolled down the window to speak to the person.  
  
"hey ! can you tell us where we are ? I think we're lost" said Koga. "sorry, I don't help wolf-demons !" said the person. Koga growled and got out of the car. "im trying to find our house we're moving into !!! we could use your help !" shouted Koga. "alright, alright ! my name is Hank, and if you mean the haunted old mansion up the hill, then I suggest you turn back" said the person. "what do you mean haunted ?" asked Koga. "well, it happen years ago, you have time for a story ?" asked hank. "sure" said Koga. Shippo got out of the car and jumped onto Koga's shoulder.  
  
"well, it happened years ago" began hank. "there was a small family who lived in that house. A mother, father, 2 sons and a little girl. They were always kinda strange in there own ways, but lived a good life. On one stormy night, lighting struck the house and burned it to the ground. The only survivors were the 2 sons and the little girl. They all helped each other re-build the house and once again they had a good life. Then, years later, another storm happened and the house was struck with lighting again. This time the house was re-built...but they were gone. The oldest brothers body was found, but the 2 younger siblings were never found, only their ashes where found. Legend says that every time a family moves into that house, they are scared away by the 2 younger siblings' ghosts. They both resemble silver haired demons with dog ears" hank said.  
  
"really ?" asked Shippo. "that's what everyone around here believes" said hank. "then people around here must be superstitious !" said Koga. "I just came from there myself. I saw the ghost of the younger sister. That's why I was running" said hank. "thanks for the warning, see ya !" said Koga as he got back into the car with Shippo and drove off. "I tried to warn them" said hank as he walked off again. "Koga, im scared ! do we have to live here ?" whimpered Shippo. "don't be a baby, im sure theres no ghosts" said Koga.  
  
When they had arrived at the very big white house, mostly everything had been put up by the movers. "wow, its so big !" said Shippo as he looked around. "yeah, very nice too" said Koga. then, one of the pillows on the sofa was thrown at Koga. "hey !! Shippo did you do that ?!" yelled Koga. "no ! I swear !" shouted Shippo. The windows opened and shut, and the lights clicked on and off. "GET OUT !!!" shouted a creepy voice. Shippo jumped into Koga's arms and cried. "its alright Shippo, I got you !! I wont let anything hurt you !" said Koga as he held Shippo close to him. Then, all of the lights when back to normal and the windows closed. "come out and face me whatever you are !" shouted Koga. "Koga, I wanna go home !!" shouted Shippo. "we are home" said Koga. Shippo walked around cautiously and went upstairs. Then, he heard giggling. "whos there ?! answer me !!" shouted Shippo. "Shippo !! come look at this !!" shouted Koga from downstairs.  
  
Shippo ran downstairs and saw Koga looking at a wall. the words "Get out or else" appeared then disappeared on the wall. "maybe we're just hungry" said Koga. "yeah, hungry, right" said Shippo. An apple floated over to Shippo from outside. "AHHHHH !!!!" shouted Shippo as he ran around in circles. Then, the apple had a bite taken out of it, and another bite, until it was gone. Koga fainted on the floor, Shippo did too.  
  
"oops" said a voice. "I told you not to just eat something in front of people who cant see us !" shouted an older voice. "ah shut up will ya !" shouted the younger voice. Then, Koga was floating from something invisible picking him up. Shippo was picked up and floated upstairs along with Koga. They were both set on the floor in a room that would soon be a bedroom. "maybe..." said the younger voice. "maybe what ?" asked the older voice. "you think we can let them stay ? I mean, it is getting lonely in the house" said the younger voice. "I don't know...we shouldn't..." said the older voice.  
  
(Later that night)  
  
Shippo and Koga were waking up. "hide !" said the younger voice. "they cant see us ! remember ?!" yelled the older voice. Shippo awoke and looked around. "focus" said the younger voice. "who said that ?!" shouted Shippo. "I did, now focus your eyes" said the younger voice. "I am ! I cant see anything !" said Shippo. "your scared ! try not to be scared then focus" said the older voice. Shippo took a deep breath and focused his sight. Then, 2 images formed. One looked like a 17 year old boy with long silver hair and dog ears and was wearing a red shirt with blue jeans. The other looked like a 12 year old girl with long silver hair and ears like the older one, she wore a pink shirt and yellow short pants. They both had burn marks on their arms. Shippo starred at them and was speechless. "I bet your Shippo" said the girl. "y-ye-yes, I am" said Shippo nervously. Koga sat up and saw the 2 images and nearly fainted again. The girl floated over to Koga and looked him in the eyes. "I like this one, he he's very strong willed" said the girl. "th-thanks" said Koga in a scared voice. "oh, we haven't introduced ourselves" said the girl. The boy cleared his throat and the girl floated next to him.  
  
"Introducing !!" shouted the boy. "The amazing !!" continued the girl. "hanyou spirits !!!" shouted the boy and girl at once. "Hiya ! my name is Serenity !!! The very cute ghost, although I am over 62 years old !" cheered the girl. "and im Inu-yasha ! The strong, handsome, very brave ghost ! I look great for a 67 year old ghost !" said the boy. Both Koga and Shippo sweat-dropped. "I think they liked it !" said serenity. "something tells me they didn't" said Inu-yasha. "its not my fault we never actually had an audience to witness us for the first time !" said serenity with her arms crossed.  
  
"so your saying im the one who scared all of the other families away ?!!" shouted Inu-yasha. "yes, that's what im saying !!" yelled serenity. "why you little !!" shouted Inu-yasha. "enough !!" shouted Koga. Inu-yasha and Serenity stopped bickering and faced Koga. "now then, now that we know who everyone is...are you guys ghosts or spirits, im confused" said Koga. "we're ghosts you nimrod !!" shouted Inu-yasha. "aren't ghosts and spirits the same ?" asked Shippo. "I think so" said serenity. Then, a calm sound was heard and Serenity and Inu-yasha's eyes became calm. "guys, are you alright ?" asked Shippo. serenity and Inu-yasha floated away through a wall and outside.  
  
Outside, the same person who had warned Koga and Shippo about the house was walking about outside while playing a flute. Serenity and Inu-yasha floated around Hank and playfully chased each other. "hey, its that guy from earlier !" shouted Shippo as he saw through a window. Koga and Shippo ran downstairs and out the front door to see the sight closer. The flute Hank was playing was actually calming Serenity and Inu-yasha. "how are you doing that ?" asked Koga. Hank stopped playing the flute and Serenity and Inu- yasha went back to normal. "this is a soul calming flute. They say if you play it, any nearby spirits will become peaceful and playful" said Hank.  
  
"can I try ?" asked Shippo. "sure thing" said Hank as he gave Shippo the flute. Shippo held the flute and started to play it, but Serenity and Inu- yasha cringed and flew away very fast into the house. "make it stop !!!" shouted Serenity from inside. Shippo stopped playing the flute and frowned. "you have to know how to play it" said Hank. "you told us to stay away from here, you said you ran away cause you saw serenity earlier" said Koga. "I lied, I actually make sure no one else tries to bother them" said Hank. "yeah, before we died he was our closest friend" said serenity as she appeared next to Koga. "correction, your closest friend" said Inu-yasha who appeared above Shippo. "well, we now live with 2 ghosts...somehow I don't feel very lucky" said Koga. "I wouldn't say that" said serenity as she got closer to Koga. "so, now do you believe in ghosts ?" asked Hank. "YES !!" shouted Koga and Shippo at once.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Requests are being taken ! 


End file.
